


August Fifteenth

by Gumnut



Series: Warm Rain [19]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluffember 2019, fluffember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: It was a special day.
Relationships: Scott Tracy/Em Harris, Scott Tracy/Original Character(s), Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Series: Warm Rain [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170908
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	August Fifteenth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vegetacide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetacide/gifts).

> Title: August Fifteenth  
Part One  
A Tale of Warm and Gentle Rain  
Author: Gumnut  
5 Nov 2019  
Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: It was a special day.  
Word count: 3163  
Spoilers & warnings: M/F sexually explicit, Virgil/Kayo, Scott/Em, potentially Gordon/Penelope, Sally/Kip and John/Ridley in later chapters.  
Timeline: Sometime between ‘Gentle Rain’ and Virgil and Kayo’s wedding (which I haven’t written yet)  
Author’s note: For Fluffember Prompt #6 Date and for @vegetacide. This went in a direction I did not expect. Totally unplanned and out of my control. The characters decided what they were going to do and just made me type it out, I swear. There should be more of this as I have an entire day to play with and Scott and Em want to join in the fun, John has a surprise up his sleeve he is not even telling me about it, Gordon wants to have fun and Alan is considering moving off the island to get away from all the lovebirds.  
Many thanks to @vegetacide for the inspiration and @scribbles97 for putting up with my crazy.  
Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

August fifteenth.

As with any day, she rose with the sun, climbing out of bed long before her fiancé could possibly stir. He lay face down, cheek mashed into his pillow snoring softly. She resisted the urge to brush his hair out of his eyes.

So cherished.

So special.

So Virgil.

She gave herself permission to feel the moment before drawing her attention inwards and focussing on the day.

He muttered in his sleep as if sensing her absence. No doubt he did. He was surprisingly sensitive to her presence, as if she was continually on his radar.

She drew the covers up over his shoulders and placed a pillow beside him. As if prompted, he immediately snuggled up under the quilt, the pillow drawn into his sphere and cradled.

A smile curled her lips.

God, he was adorable.

But she caught herself and straightened. The man made her soppy and girly. Soft.

It could be a dangerous thing.

Stepping away from the bed, she quietly found her workout clothes and threw them on.

The sun was yet to rise, but the room had the hint of the morning glow creeping around the edges of the blackout curtains.

Tying the shoelaces of her runners, she slipped out of the room. The residential levels were quiet, but she had no doubt that more than half the house was already up and about. Of the family, only two brothers were late nighters - Virgil and Alan. Both suffered from mornings. The rest of the family was moving as soon as the sun started scattering stars.

And one member lived above the stars.

“Good morning, John.” The comms on her wrist flickered and her star brother appeared...still in his dressing gown. She blinked. “Hard night?”

He yawned all over her wrist. “Last minute preparations. I’ll be down for breakfast.”

She smiled. “So, you managed it?”

“Exactly as you asked.” He reflected her smile and hers burst into a grin.

“Thank you so much, John. He will love it.” Her feet hit the stairs and she made her way down to the living rooms.

“I hope so.” Another yawn. “Let me wake up a little more and I’ll see you shortly.”

“Looking forward to it. Thank you so much, John.”

His eyes glittered. “You’re welcome.”

She signed off and bounced into the comms room. It was already decorated. Emerald green was everywhere. Bunting, balloons, paper lanterns, confetti...tinsel? That had to be a Gordon addition.

A fluffy green turtle with six fluffy turtle babies sat on the comms table in the centre of the lounge. That was an Alan addition and it was incredibly amusing as a metaphor for Thunderbird Two and her six modules.

The decorations extended down the stairs to the kitchen and she followed them smiling. Her brothers had put this all together last night while she played distraction. Quite a pleasant distraction, the memories bringing a secret curve to her lips and a warmth to her belly. They had obviously been busy. John was not alone in going above and beyond this year.

It was an echo of that one year where they had tried to prank Virgil into believing they had forgotten his birthday. He had been sent out on a rescue, one that they had intended only to be a short and easy one. But fate was never predictable and for some uneasy moments there, the whole family had been faced with the possibility that their prank may result in the last of Virgil’s birthdays.

August fifteenth had been sacrosanct ever since, no one wanting to tempt fate.

The eye rolling on the birthday boy’s part had been extensive. He said they were worrying too much, that he got home fine and that the only thing they needed to apologise for was the lack of birthday cake. If it hadn’t been for Max, Virgil would have had to scavenge leftovers from the fridge. He’d managed to miss every meal that day beyond a ration bar or two during transit. Not really birthday fodder.

But the family was ever repentant and Virgil was pretty much banned from rescues on his birthday. It was a rule that had extended to all family members, within reason, and rescues were managed around birthdays as much as possible.

No one wanted to tempt fate again.

So today, with a bit of good luck, would see Virgil with a rescue free day. And even better, the weather was lining up to be beautiful and Kayo was intending on taking her lover down to the beach with his family and just enjoying the day.

But first, morning routines needed to be seen to.

She walked out onto the pool deck, and as expected, Gordon was working through his morning swim, back and forth down the length of the pool. She had the odd urge to join him. A change in routine for a special day.

The breeze was gentle and what little air movement was coming off the ocean with a sweet and salty taint. A deep breath and she let it fill her lungs. A glorious morning, the sun lighting the sky from behind the horizon in a silvery golden glow.

It felt good to be alive.

Stepping onto the lawn beside the pool, she ran herself through her stretches, limbering her body into readiness to move. Then, throwing off her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her in just her sports bra and matching underwear, she took a leap and dove into the pool.

All sound vanished in a rush of bubbles.

She revelled in the smooth movement of her muscles, pushing against the water in rhythmic strokes. At her side she could hear her brother pacing her until she hit the end, folded in on herself and kicked off in the reverse direction.

Breath, water, chlorine, liquid blue and movement. It became a mantra and kept her pace. Follow the lines in the tiles, hit the edge and loop back.

Her brother paced her over twenty laps before she switched style and rolled over onto her back for a couple of laps of backstroke. It dribbled into a lazy float, her muscles pleasantly buzzed from the exercise.

“Morning, Tin. Unusual for you to join me.”

She smiled up at the sky. “Felt like something different.” A flock of seagulls flew overhead.

“How is the birthday boy?”

“Asleep.”

“Wear him out, did you?”

She didn’t react immediately and didn’t have to look at her brother to know there was a smirk on his face. The delay was enough to put him off his guard so when she did flip herself and dove under the surface, she was able to grab him before he could move more than a stroke.

She dunked him thoroughly enough that the fish was spluttering when she finally let him surface.

“That, fishboy, is none of your business.” She did her best to keep a straight face, but his smirk and the very satisfying memories of exactly what had happened last night made it very hard.

“Heh, you’re only confirming it for me, Sis.” He rubbed water out of his eyes. “Way to go, Tin.”

That made it easier. A flat-eyed glare. “Shut up, Gordon.”

He cracked up laughing. She leant in to grab him again, but he was onto her and, ever the fish, darted out of reach.

“Hey, I’m just happy for the both of you.”

“I will not be your joke fodder, Gordon Tracy.”

“Would I disrespect you that much, my dear Tanusha?” He put a hand on his heart, but that grin was still in place.

“Depends on whether you would like to keep all your fingers, I guess.” Her tone was serious and his grin flickered just a little.

It never hurt to keep them guessing.

Whatever his response would have been, it was interrupted by Scott jogging up to the pool, obviously back from his morning run.

“Hey, Kayo. Gordon. Morning.” A blink as he stood there panting and his eyes darted between the two of them. “Gordon, you trying to trade your fingers in again?”

“She’s all threat, no follow through, you know that.”

Oh, really? She obviously hadn’t terrified Gordon enough lately. Feinting to the left she dove to the right and circling, managed to nab his pinky finger and hold on tight.

His squawk was very satisfying.

Scott’s yell of “Kayo!” proved the eldest thought her threats to be genuine.

She hung on, looking up at her eldest brother. “Yes, Scott?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Let him go, Kayo.”

“Why?” She had to force herself not to smile.

Scott rubbed his face with one hand before holding it up as if to ward them off. “No, it’s too early. I am not biting.” And he wandered inside shaking his head.

“Tin!” It was little more than a distressed squeak. Gordon’s eyes were wide.

She twisted his little finger just a bit and he winced. “No more questions about my love life.”

“Yes, ma’am. No, ma’am. Please just let go, ma’am.”

She let him go.

“God, Tin, ow.” He rubbed his hand.

She smiled at him. “Just a little reminder, Gordon.”

His eyes narrowed into a glare.

She only smiled more. “Try the itching powder and I’m taking the ring finger.”

Those brown eyes widened again. She knew he knew the stakes, but he did need reminding from time to time.

He watched her warily as she climbed out of the pool.

“Virgil caught himself a good one.”

“I’m not a fish, Gordon.” She strode to the stash of towels kept in the storage seat beside the back door.

“But you are a great catch.”

She turned to glare at him, but only found sincerity on his face. Perhaps that was Gordonese for a compliment.

Her lack of answer resulted in a small smile as her little brother turned to swim a couple more laps as a cool down.

Kayo chose more stretches on the lawn and a self-rubdown with the towel before she grabbed her clothes and made her way back up to their rooms and into a relaxing shower.

Clean and cooled down, she slipped back into their bedroom in only a towel.

He was exactly where she left him, still snoring, still curled up with the pillow. Smiling, she slipped the pillow out of his grasp and, dropping the towel, climbed in beside him.

His big hand was warm on her cool skin as he immediately drew her to him. “Mmmm....’ morning.” His eyes cracked just a little and his lips smiled.

“Happy Birthday, love.” And she kissed him.

Only three things could wake up Virgil Tracy fully first thing in the morning - coffee, a rescue and....this....

His arms scooped her up and he dove into her kiss, fumbling at first, but she could almost feel his brain come online as his tongue slid between her teeth and a hand cupped the back of her neck, the other sliding down to her hip and along her thigh, drawing her up close against him.

He was as naked as she and the sheets hid none of his reaction to her presence.

She most certainly hadn’t worn him out enough last night. Though their exertions had been extensive. She smiled against his lips, her hands reaching into his hair, the lack of product leaving his natural curls wrapping around her fingers.

He responded by rolling onto his back, drawing her on top, her belly and her breasts resting on muscle, her legs dropping either side of his hips. His hands met at her lower back before both slid down to her buttocks and caught her there, gripping eagerly.

Shifting her weight onto her knees, she broke off the kiss and sat up straddling him. Her hands cupped his cheeks ever so gently before running her fingertips across his pectorals and the dark chest hair standing there. She toyed with a nipple, eager to see him squirm.

He simply stared up at her, his eyes drifting over her, his expression one of adoration.

To her shock, she blushed.

One large hand left her and reached for her lips, drawing a finger across them and drifting down her throat to her collar bone. It paused there a moment, his eyes darting from hers to his finger.

His hand slipped to her breast and fondled a nipple. Her involuntary indrawn breath became a gasp as his other hand captured her other breast and matching thumbs began a tantalising dance over her nerves. Both nipples hardened as if asking for more. Her whole body reacted, her back arching, her muscles tensing.

He just smiled.

Oh, you...

He sat up, enveloping her. A kiss, a tongue, wet skin, he trailed it down her neck to her collarbone, following the wake of his finger a moment earlier. A thumb was replaced with his mouth and he was suckling her, his other hand still playing a tune on her other breast.

She moaned and he pulled her closer, his free hand returning to her hip, urging her towards the erection caught between them.

Her hands floundered at his broad shoulders, tight muscle under tanned skin. She wanted him, god, she wanted him.

His tongue found her other breast and he switched hands. The sudden movement had her arching back, giving him greater access to her body.

“Want you.” It was muttered against her skin. “So bad.”

Her hands found his hair again. She kissed curls. “Then take me.”

Both his hands slid to her waist, his mouth still on her breast, and he lifted her up. His hard cock slid against her and she gasped. A thrust of his hips and he was inside her.

Her groan as he filled her was ecstatic. She clung to him, enjoying the intense feel of his body within her. A thrust of his hips and she moaned again. Oh god.

But it was his birthday.

She pushed him backwards onto the bed, spreading her legs fully until he was so deep she felt like crying.

Then, hands on his firm chest, she moved, lifting herself almost off him, only to impale herself again.

It felt so good.

His hands found her hips and pulled her down harder, his grunt, spurning her to thrust sharply again.

She arched her back, burying him deeper and impaling herself again and again, each time his eager cock driving her closer to the edge.

“Kay.” His hands found her breasts and her whole body sung. “Kay.”

And he caught her, rolling them over, his big body suddenly above, but still inside her. Her gasp was caught by his lips, all passion and heat, and her legs bent back and around him as he took control.

The kiss broke off and he caught her eyes, his hips thrusting hard into her, the bed creaking beneath them. She gasped, lightheaded with sensation, so full of him, his heat and his love.

“Kay, come for me.” His eyes shone at her.

She reached up and wrenched him in for another kiss, her tongue seeking his. He groaned and his pace stumbled. Her hands sought his buttocks, as they moved hard between her thighs, and pulled them to her, forcing him deeper as her body clenched around him.

Oh, Virgil.

Her back arched as he gasped and lost himself inside her, her whole body caught in a wave of release. She shuddered and groaned, enveloped by him and his climax. His hips bucked once, twice, again and he sagged against her, his weight on his elbows, his head dropping to her shoulder, hot breath on her skin. “God, Kay.”

She kissed his hair again, her body trembling. “Virgil.” It was rasped out and she clung to him. “Happy birthday.”

She felt his smile against her skin and the soft puff of a snort. “God, I love you.”

Hands rubbing across his back as she slowly came down from on high. “Love you, too.”

He rolled off her, his body slipping from hers, his weight falling to the bed as he drew her close. He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her softly, on the lips, forehead, in her hair, holding her ever so tight, yet so gently as if she was fragile and precious.

She curled up with him and for a while they just existed together.

They must have dozed because the clock was well on its way into breakfast by the time they stirred. Virgil was sleepy and wanted nothing more than to stay curled up with her, but she coaxed him out of bed with the promise of coffee and a shower. The shower came necessarily first and she led him into their ensuite and took him under the water with her.

It was a mistake. They got distracted.

Soap, her skin, her breasts, his fingers and suddenly he was hard behind her, nibbling on her neck, his fingers drifting into recently excited places that were ever so eager to play some more.

She would have said he was insatiable, but her lust for him matched his and as she bent over in front of him, taunting as warm water cascaded down her back, he took her from behind, his movements firm, but gentle.

His fingers never left her nerves and she found herself swimming in an explosion of pleasure as he gasped out her name yet again, his body shuddering into her.

Her love for him was a physical thing, warm in her gut.

They managed to get clean eventually and stumble from the shower into soft towels and touches. His kisses were longing, yet satiated, and ever so loving.

She just wanted to hold him.

Cherished words, and they separated, found clothing and made themselves ready to face the day. As they met at the door to run down for breakfast, he caught her in a one-armed hug. “Love you, Tanusha, always.” A soft kiss and his fingers caught in her neatly ponytailed hair, setting a strand loose.

She frowned and reaching up, rearranged a hair or two of his, now straight and full of product. A flick stuck out sideways.

He didn’t notice, too busy kissing her.

She smiled against his lips. “I so love you, Virgil Tracy. Never change.”

His smile was lost in their kiss as it went from soft to passionate. If they didn’t get a move on, they would get distracted again.

“C’mon, lover boy, you need some breakfast. I have no idea how you have survived so long conscious and without coffee.”

“Now you mention it.” He dropped her and made a dash for the door.

“Why, you...” She hurried after him and caught him just as the door opened. He laughed and spun her into another kiss...just as Alan walked past.

“Oh, god, you guys!” The youngest Tracy hurried off down the stairs.

Virgil giggled and it set her off. They both ended up laughing as they walked down for breakfast.

-o-o-o-

TBC


End file.
